


Slow Dancing

by nunchikoi



Series: excerpts from a hp!bts au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: HP AU, M/M, hogwarts but hogwarts uni?, its set in the hp universe is all, j-hope likes to tease jungkook, jimin is not suave, mcfricking yoongi has big hands, might continue this? or write out a full-fleshed hp au for bts but its prolly already done tbh, namjoon can't dance, or not idk up to you, yoongi is suave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunchikoi/pseuds/nunchikoi
Summary: An (unoriginal) hp!Yoonmin fic.The next task for the Triwizard Tournament is coming up, but first!Everyone's worst nightmare and best dream (in Hoseok and Taehyung's case): The Yule Ball.





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know:  
> -Set during the Book 4: Goblet of Fire // The Triwizard Tournament  
> -Instead of one champion, each school sends a team of 7 for each task.  
> -Jimin and Yoongi have already developed feelings but haven't made it official. (lol)

“The Yule Ball!” Hoseok practically sang his announcement clapping his hands, and grabbing everyone's attention. They were sitting in Hoseok’s Potions classroom (how the Gryffindor got Slughorn to lend him his room was a wonder to all, even Yoongi) awaiting the “news” that Hobi had, after sending them urgent owls to meet in the Dungeons. There was a soft groan from Namjoon’s corner in response to the announcement but everyone's attention was turned to Hobi, who exerted an even brighter aura today.

“The… Yule Ball?” Taehyung asked, breaking the silence.

“An event of passion, lust and _romaaaaaaaaaance_!” Hoseok dragged the last word, clutching his heart dramatically before recounting past stories of how students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts would throw away all senses of hostility during the tournament and dance the night away.  
  
“-and if you kiss your partner under the moon and the stars, they’ll bear witness to your love and you’ll be happy couple forever!” Hoseok’s babbles on the ball’s legends failed to reach the ears of the people in the room.

Playing with his rings, Jimin debated that though he likes to dance; the Yule Ball didn’t seem like the Muggle dances back in Korea. He glanced at the slumped figure of Namjoon being consoled by a similarly ashen-faced Jin, who patted him between his shoulders. Beside Jimin was Taehyung who seemed to be shaking, his vibrations rattling even Jimin's desk. But when Jimin looked, Taehyung's face was pulled into an uncontainable grin, as he emitted the same excitement and vigour that Hoseok did. Meanwhile Jungkook, sat in silence, staring at his desk with the blankest expression on his face as if not quite believing the news.

"Does that mean we have t-ah!” Jungkook finally looked up, stopping mid-sentence with a start, to see that Hoseok somehow teleported from the front of the room to the front of his desk.

 

"It means you have to dance! And with other people as well!” Hoseok answered Jungkook's unfinished question. Clamping a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, he was almost _too_ cheerily enjoying the change in the younger’s expression, contorting from confusion to extreme panic.

Jimin began to stutter,

“W-wait hold on! There’s a routine right? With training for the tournament and all, I mean, we won’t have _time_ t-” 

“The ball’s in a month so _relax_ , we’re gonna take one day out of each week to practice.” Hoseok laughed airily, waving his hand like it was a breeze but in his head? The cogs were working at the rate they should be working during class.

After years of being with Namjoon and Jin, he eventually discovered that the duo model-student & model-prefect, in fact, _did not_ have a _single_ dancing bone in their bodies. Jungkook has probably never even _talked_ to a girl (outside of his mom and classmates about school-related work) and honestly Hoseok wasn’t even sure the  _Super-Junior_ Jungkook could bring himself to _touch_ one let alone **_dance_ ** with one. He noted that even Jimin, who danced well, seemed nervous as he tried not glance at Yoongi who seemed to have completely forgotten this tradition for the cup.   
  
Boy he had a lot of work to do. 

“Normal times and hours!” Hoseok said, he heard Namjoon’s indignant _“3 HOURS OF DANCING?”_  and chose to ignore it.

“We’re representing the school so don’t you _dare_ skip!” he reminded everyone wiggling his finger,  
"Right, _Suga_ ?”

Hoseok let Yoongi’s nickname drip with as much sarcastic sweetness as he could muster in one word. Jimin turned around to see Yoongi, who had been silently creeping away, freeze and turn around to face them all. Yoongi opened his mouth to say something but then seemed to have second thoughts, looking defeated.

“Um... yeah, yep. Of course Hobi.” he said trying to throw the same sweetness back, with a forced smile.

“Good! Dismissed.” he shooed his new dance students away but drawled out a long “ _Yoongiiiii”_ , holding the already grumpy boy back from the rest of the group. Jimin took this as his cue to leave but was surprised to feel Hoseok’s hand on his shoulder, firmly rooting him to his seat. Jungkook was also trapped, though he seemed too oblivious, lost in his own self-panic. As Yoongi walked over he quickly jabbed at Hoseok’s arm, getting his exaggerated whines in response. Hoseok's grip was released but Jimin was unsure whether to leave or stay as new fingers applied a gentle pressure to his shoulder.

“Don’t mess with the juniors any more than you should be.” Yoongi scolded Hoseok, nodding pointedly towards the still shook Jungkook who stood up, bowing to his hyungs, before making his way towards the door. Jimin almost forgot to stand up with him, only realizing that he was free to leave when Yoongi's hand softly pushing him towards the door as well.

"Don’t mess with the juniors?” Hoseok hummed, questioning aloud  
“Or do you _actually_ mean… don’t mess with _your_ junior?”

 

As the door clicked closed there was a loud BAM! and Hoseok’s snickers and Yoongi’s threats of hexing the Hoseok and his entire family  _I swear to god Jung Hoseok I will kill you you son of a bi-_ could be heard. These sounds that touched the newly reddened tips of Jimin’s ears as he laughed at a Jungkook who was too worried about himself to have heard the commotion within the classroom.

 

( _"So you're **his** junior?" Jungkook asked later at the Great Hall. Jimin nearly choked on a chicken drumstick and Taehyung spat out his pumpkin juice, though thankfully no one was soaked by the spray. _

 

_"You heard it?!" Jimin was incredulous._

 

  _I'm Golden Maknae Jungkook! What do you me-"_

 

 " _Alright_ _Mr Jeon Afraid-To-Dance-So-I-Shit-My-Pants-kook" Jimin retorted prompting Jungkook to punch his arm._

 

_"Man we gotta stop calling you that!" Taehyung whined.  
".....So you're  **his** junior **?!"** )_

▼▼▼

 

True to his word, Hoseok trained them to dance every Thursday. They chose Namjoon’s Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, which was basically unused from after classes til curfew. The desks and chairs were stacked and pushed back, leaving a large space and floor for the group to work with. There was a chalkboard present where Hoseok had long since rubbed away instructional drawings of the steps. Now it was replaced with words that read  _Tae wuz here_ and _Suga-hyung is gay!_ which Yoongi did not appreciate (despite Jimin’s quiet amusement). The teacher’s desk, at the front, was used to support McGonagall's gramophone. An item which the boys could thank Jin’s stellar grades and charm for. In its spin were records from Yoongi’s surprisingly large collection of old vinyls, a thick and heavy package that his owl, Howly*, had suffered to fly with from Daegu to Hogwarts. The desk also served as a shelter for the abandoned pile of wands, bags, robes, sweaters and a mix of different house ties. (Yoongi insisted on wearing his Slytherin tie, but it would be quickly loosened after 10 minutes without fail.)

 

Though these dance sessions were much less demanding than their regular training session, Hoseok insisted on unnecessary stretching routines;

 

_“Dance is an art form! Jimin you can testify to this right?!”_

 

 _“Hyung I don’t even know if_ ** _my_** _body can bend like that…”_

 

Subsequently, Jimin discovered new parts of his body that ached from the stretches. The unfamiliar twists and steps of the dance routines let bruises collect on his leg, souvenirs from the hours of tripping and falling into a sweaty mess on the floor, during the first few lessons. However by the second hour of the third Thursday, Jimin was able to graduate from Hoseok's teachings, having been deemed fit to dance with someone else.

Jungkook was the worst of them. His sense of rhythm was as excellent as Jimin and Hoseok’s and he had memorized the dance steps within the first day. However all of that fell away when he had to actually apply it with a _person._ Jungkook became confused of where to step and was rigid and statue-like, failing to flow with the music in the background. Hoseok spent the most time with him, in the corner of the room, acting as his partner and letting him get used to touching a waist and hands.

“You’re supposed to _woo_ me Jungkook! Woo me with your dance!”

 “I can’t _woo_ you when you’re screaming at my face hyung!”

 

In the next corner was Taehyung, Namjoon and Jin. Taehyung had mastered the steps, his eagerness to learn was a boost to Hoseok's self-esteem boost during these lessons. Taehyung unofficially took the role co-teaching, and danced with Namjoon who was _supposed_ to be teaching _him_.

Loud shouts of:  
“OW! WA- AH AH! HYUNG! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT AGAIN!”

“I’m sorry! Wait let me try it again!”

As well as Jin’s high pitched laughter and dumb puns (earning another "HYUNG! WE'RE DANCING NOT MAKING JOKES") decorated the room as Taehyung flinched every time Namjoon stomped his foot down. 

 

( _“How does he even step that hard?! It’s just dancing! You’re not trying to kill a cockroach!”_ would be Taehyung’s complaint during Charms, earning him a small smack in the head with a book by Professor Flitwick.)

 

Jimin was then left with Yoongi. They occupied the other half of the room, closest to the gramophone. Jimin was good at dancing, and even though he was out of his element, he knew the steps off by heart and moved to the music and rhythm naturally. But Jimin didn’t complain when Yoongi silently took position as his partner, prompting their practice with his left hand gently grasping Jimin’s shoulder and his right holding Jimin’s small left hand. Jimin’s right hand cupped Yoongi’s waist, a waist which Jimin happily noticed was fleshier and plusher than last time. 

As they danced, with their comfortable silence filled with the shouts and laughter of others as well as the soft piano music, Jimin felt Yoongi’s fingers shift and intertwine with his own. At this Jimin nearly stopped, shamelessly staring at the elder’s face, until their eyes locked and the music and chatter faded to nothing but a distant hum in the background.

 

“Hey, Park Jimin you’re supposed to be leading!” Yoongi teased, but his voice didn’t have enough bite and his eyes were surveying Jimin’s expressions.

“Oh. Ah- Sorry hyung.” Jimin says, blinking out of his daze. His ears grew hot with the realization that Yoongi caught him staring. Suddenly he couldn’t remember the steps as he stumbled, getting flinches from Yoongi whose feet suffered from Jimin's sudden clumsiness. Jimin kept his head plastered towards the floor making sure Yoongi’s toes would be safe from his awkward stepping. He became stiff, just like Jungkook, his body seizing up in fear of disappointing and hurting his elder.

 

After a minute of this, Yoongi sighed.

 “Yeesh alright, let's do this then.” Jimin felt himself be pulled forward as his chest bumped slightly against Yoongi’s. Their hands no longer held each others but instead Jimin’s hands were placed around Yoongi's waist and Yoongi’s own were entwined and slung around Jimin’s neck. Jimin became painfully aware of the Yoongi's hands against his neck as the thrum of his heartbeat increased. Suddenly he wondered whether Yoongi can feel it too since their bodies became much closer and whether he had bad breath and _oh my god what if I do have bad breath, what should I do because he’s so close an-_

 

“Jimin.” It was quiet, not a whisper but not loud enough to contrast against the shouts from the others within the room. Jimin felt Yoongi’s palm against his temple and suddenly his head was pushed ever so gently so that their foreheads were touching. Normally Jimin would be flustered by this sudden contact. Panicky, ready to shrink into his shirt and he would become so red that a Fizzing Whizbee would have to compete. But for some reason, at the low murmur of his name and the warmth exchanged between their skin, Jimin felt and did none of those things. He relaxed. Suddenly remembering that he was lucky enough to pick peppermint out of Jungkook’s stash of random sweets, so his breath was fine. And that if Yoongi could feel Jimin's heartbeat then he would most certainly feel Yoongi's as well. And it _was_ beating. Not as fast, but the throb was just as thick as Jimin's own pulse through his ears.

 

“Hyung?” Jimin asked. There was no tension anymore and Yoongi could pick up on Jimin’s calmness. 

“Don’t think too hard, just step where you feel is right. You know this.”  
And Jimin did.

 

They danced slowly, Yoongi keeping Jimin’s eyes up with one hand at the back of his head, and the other hand curled around Jimin's neck. Yoongi murmured for the younger to focus on him, and him alone, to which Jimin readily complied. He focused on the way Yoongi moved his torso, the way Yoongi grinned when Jimin _nailed_ the twist and the way Yoongi traced circles on the back of Jimin's neck, how he stroked the stray hairs that fell onto Jimin's nape. So soft, so sweet was this side to Yoongi that Jimin wanted to melt.

Soon they were able to listen to the piano music again, dancing in time with the music yet still within their own world. Jimin giggled when Yoongi stepped onto his toes, the younger became lost in the flush of embarrassment that crept into Yoongi’s pale skin, as the small whisper of _"Sorry"_   and a tightened grip made Jimin giddy. Soon the steps became clockwork, hardwired into Jimin’s brain again and he didn’t know whether Yoongi had noticed that he didn’t need to practice anymore or whether Yoongi _did_ notice but maybe, like Jimin, maybe he wanted to savour this moment as well.  
Before they’re pulled away, and apart again.

Jimin decided to take a chance, letting his hands travel around Yoongi’s waist to his lower back. The elder didn’t say anything but only gulped in surprise. Jimin let a few moments pass before he went further down, fingers on the verge of being placed the elder's ass. Yoongi stared at him for a while and Jimin stared back, waiting to be shoved away.

 

Except he wasn’t.

 

But then Jimin’s words snagged into his throat as Yoongi leaned into his right side, the side that was hidden away from the others. There, Yoongi pressed his lips into little kisses, from his collarbone and up; travelling towards Jimin’s ear. Jimin wasn't giddy anymore. He was painfully aware of all the skin that Yoongi touched, and at the sound of Yoongi's ragged breaths and the way hot air danced on his skin. Jimin bit his lip suppressing an urge to melt into his hyung’s arms. But it was a new type of melt. One where he wanted a little bit more a little bit faster, where his heart wasn't the only thing that threatened to swell. Yoongi pressed a last kiss to the tip of Jimin’s ear, which burned and blushed (along with the rest of him) with new intensity. Then Yoongi whispered, breath tickling Jimin's ear;

 

“Your hands aren’t big enough, brat.”

Yoongi’s hands then dropped from looping around Jimin's neck and head to instead his ass, his fingers digging in firmly but not enough to hurt. Jimin still gave a yelp that rang against the drone of music from the gramophone, a sound that made Yoongi snicker into Jimin's shoulder. The others turned to look at them but Jimin had caved into hugging Yoongi, whose hands swiftly shifted to holding the younger upright by his waist. Yoongi grinned as an embarrassed Jimin hid his face into his left shoulder, away from the confused members.

"Are you two okay?" Hobi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Sorry! Sorry I just have such big ha- I mean feet!" Yoongi looked up at the ceiling shaking his head, trying very hard to hold in his laughter, "I have such big feet that I stepped too hard on Jiminies toes!” Yoongi smiled, Hoseok rolled his eyes and Taehyung, Namjoon and Jungkook looked very lost. Seizing his chance Seokjin made a pun _("I guess Yoongi should really practice sole-o! HAHAHAHAHA")_  encouraging groans as well as Namjoon's loud laughter.

 

And Jimin? He cursed _motherfucking Min Yoongi_ for umpteenth time since meeting him.

 

  **▼▼▼**

 

( _"That's not fair!" Hoseok complained as he waved his wand in jagged movements. The juniors had gone home, leaving the four seniors on cleanup duty. Hobi lifted a stacked table into the air and back into its place, with a rather wobbly landing. Namjoon and Jin were curiously looking at Hobi who seemed genuinely annoyed at Yoongi._

_"What?" Yoongi asked, he slipped into his sweater, finding the hole his thumb had created over the years._

_"I don't get to mess with the juniors but you do?!" Hoseok's outburst coupled with his desks falling over on their landings, made Yoongi restrain himself from doubling over with laughter with instead muffled giggles into his sleeve._

_"It's because he's **my** junior." Yoongi shrugged, his face still plastered in his trademark smile. Flicking his wandless hand, he cast a row of desks into the air before they settled neatly in a straight line. The feet of the table legs perfectly matched the lightened patches of floor, which were obviously the spaces that were occupied before the temporary renovation. Jin whistled as Yoongi reveled in a taste of satisfaction of casting a perfect unspoken spell._

_"Nevermind, Suga-hyung in a good mood and smiling this much is a much more irritating and weird thing." Hoseok expressed mild disgust before breaking into laughter as Namjoon's exaggerated his fake shuddering._

_Yoongi didn't even notice that he was smiling. But it stuck to his face, a long **long** time after Namjoon's joke.)_

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------------------------------------  
> https://ynmnie.tumblr.com/.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
